Once Upon a Pirate Life
by dRuMgG
Summary: Bella is pirate princess of the sea; with her sister/first mate,friends Alice/navigator, Rosalie/lookout, and a crew of men. When she comes upon a mysterious pirate Edward from a ship she rades, will tha b together enough to love? or will she be taken? ah
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm not done with my other story, ****The Second Slipper**** (please check it out, I need reviews!) but today I got this amazing idea for a new story today and I had to start it before it killed me. **

**So here is ****Once Upon a Pirate Life**** I hope you enjoy it!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!**

**__________________________________________________**

**Prologue **

She had them both; my sister and my lover. Who would have thought that I Bella the Bandit would ever fall in love? It still shocks me. But I looked across the ship to where they were throwing Renesmee and Edward back onto my ship while they took me aboard theirs.

I put on my signature wicked smile and flashed it towards the guards. I was told it was disturbing, and the guards grip loosened enough so that I could run to the railing and try to jump.

"NO!" yelled my captor, and soon I was recaptured; but not before I sent Renesmee the sign t not try to take me back. I saw her let a tear fall, and nod. Edward new the sign, but his face was full of determination. I glared at him to make sure that he would get the message. _You will not follow me. I am captain and you will obey me._ Even though I wanted it to say . . .

_I love you. Forgive me._

And with my same unsettling smile, the greatest female pirate captain to ever sail the seven seas, Bella the Butcher, Bandit and Bell was defeated.

Or was she?

**So what do you think? Remember, this is just the begging. Enjoy! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aloha, dudes and dudets. How you been? Well guess what. New chapter! Cooleo right; I know, I know, it's awesome, save the applause, (kisses at the audience). Well enjoy the beginning of the : yo ho, yo ho a Bella's life for me!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I stood in deck, feeling the wind whipping against my face. I walk forward and climbed to the edge of the bow spirit **(the ling stick running off the front of the boat) **and kneeled there with perfect balance.

I'd lived a life at sea since I was born on my dad's navy ship. I never was one for the land. I was made to live at the sea, as was my little sister Renesmee. Much to our mother's dislike, when mother returned to live in England, Renesmee and stayed with father and toured the four oceans and explored the salty waters. When we did make port, Renesmee and I would stay on deck and explore the quarters.

I would always remember the day that Pirates ended my life, causing everything give my life a new beginning.

_FLASHBACK_

I was fifteen. Father and I were leaning against ropes on deck and laughing when the ship came into sights. Its colors were black with a skull and cross bones.

Pirates.

Father jumped from the ropes and ordered the men to their stations. I stood on the ropes, starring at the approaching ship. Something was wrong. We would never be prepared in time; the ship was too fast.

I jumped from the ropes and landed on the railing of our ship and jumped down. My balance had always been pitch-perfect.

"Stop!" I yelled to the men. "Take out the swords! Life the guns! Men, there is no time to waste! MOVE!"

Father had always the men told the men that I had the clearest sight of the crew, and immediately set to following my commands instead of my father's. Renesmee ran to my side and we stood in men clothes and waited for the approaching ship with swords in hand, knives in boots and guns in belt.

In other words: You're dead if you get near us.

Soon, men were invading our ship, and Renesmee and I were fighting two men at once. I was fighting a tall, blond and lanky man and one huge, dark burley man. Each looked slightly familiar, but I didn't know until I crossed blades directly with the blond one and looked him in the eye. I was shocked at who I saw. I would never forget that face. My best friend.

"Jasper?" I asked, and saw his eyes widen.

"Bella?" he asked, and we put our blades to our side.

"Bella?" asked the big one, who I recognized as my other good friend Emmett.

I was engulfed in surprise when I heard a scream from behind me. I turned to look and saw a third man join Renesmee sword fighting parade and joined the fight instantly, while Emmett and Jasper stared at my swordsmanship.

"What are you staring at bastards? Chose a side, or step aside. Kill me, or fight with me, before I have to kill you." Jasper and Emmett's eyebrows shot up, and they began fighting beside me, fighting their own men.

I heard a familiar grunt of pain, and I turned quickly to only see my father fall with a sword through his chest. He hit the hardwood with a faint thud.

"No!" I yelled, and I abandoned my opponent, running at my father's killer with my sword raised high. The man only turned around quick enough to see me before I plunged my own sword through his chest, and his eyes bulged and h fell. I grabbed the body, after pulling my sword out and threw him overboard.

I wasn't stupid; captains kill captains, and anyone could tell my father was the captain of his ship. I raised my gun and fired two shots in the air, and the fighting stopped.

I jumped onto the rail and held onto a rope to keep me steady. I faced the fighting men and my sister, who was pushing her way towards me.

"Men!" I called, and if anyone wasn't looking at me, they were now. "I have killed your pirate captain. By the code, that makes both of these boats my property, and I the leader of these men. Drop all the weapons." There was a clatter. "Good. Renesmee, get up here." My sister climbed beside me and glared at the men. "Seth, I hereby give this ship to you. Pirates will never touch my family again, and I can only assure that by joining their ranks. I will stay as captain of this ship, and no one will question my, of my sister's word, will have to deal with me. And believe me – and you can ask your crew mates Jasper and Emmett – I will not give any mercy. I believe in punishment for the unjust, and I will deliver. Seth," I turned to my father's most trusted man, who was looking at me in sadness and understanding. "Take of my men. And don't think I won't know if you do something wrong and hunt you down." I smirked and jumped from one boat to the other, Renesmee on my heals, both of us landing perfectly. On our feet. I turned and yelled, "You coming, men?"

Immediately all the men came running. I took one last look over my shoulder at my old life, the one I had to lose to keep what I had, nodded and left it there.

_End of Flashback_

"Bella!" Rosalie, my lookout yelled from above. "A pirate ship on the starboard side."

I ran to the wheel and stood on the railing in front of it the men.

"Battle up!" I yelled as if it was obvious. Immediately I ran to the front of the ship with Renesmee at my side, my navigator Alice behind me as well as Rosalie. We were ready for battle.


End file.
